


Upgrade your Sin Card

by Assassin_J



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Sin - Fandom
Genre: Commercial, F/F, F/M, M/M, its time for Sin, poop.computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hack_Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/gifts).



Shaun leaned over and nipped at Desmond's ear.

"Hey, enough," the tanner Assassin said. "Stop playin' around and fuck me already."

"All right then, bitchy little yank," Shaun said with a laugh. He moved into position with his strap-on and

_**BWAAA BWAAA BWAAAA! AOOOOOOOOOOGA!** _

You kept hitting keys, but no more letters would come. Your textful screen had turned to that gif of Elmo and fire. And a klaxon was going off from somewhere.

_**YOU'VE REACHED YOUR MAXIMUM SIN LIMIT**_ , a voice resounded through your room, vibarating the desk even.

"Wha the fuck?" you asked.

_**YOU'VE REACHED YOUR MAXIMUM SIN LIMIT**_ , it repeated. And to further drive home the message, an error pop-up with those same words appeared right between Elmo's upstretched hands. It wasn't the standard grey error; it was blood-red.

"But my slash!"

_**NO MORE SLASH FOR YOU** _

"Is femslash okay?" You vainly tried to click over to the Dana/Rebecca thing you had in another tab, but the mouse was completely nonresponsive.

_**NO IT IS NOT** _

"What about het?" you screamed into the void. "I have a hot Vidic/Augustine RP going on Tumblr!"

**_NOPE NOPE NOPE_ **

The Lord of Dorkness, the King of the Bottomless Pit of Fandom, Satan Himself floated up through a pile of clothes on the floor, accompanied by a choir of vuvuzelas and dry-ice fog.

"Shit!"

"YOU HAVE HIT YOUR SIN LIMIT MY DEAR" Satan said. "YOUR SIN CARD IS MAXED OUT." He held up a piece of plastic, overheated and steaming. "NO MORE UNTIL THE NEXT CYCLE, BRAH."

Aw.

Times like these, don't you wish you upgraded your sin card to Premium?

_~Premium Sin~_

_Gorge on all your most trashy ships! Billdip? Fryecest? Elizalex? Mr. Satan doesn't judge or kinkshame. Mpreg? A/B/O? CBT? Go for it with a Premium Sin Plan!_

_for more info, visit poop.computer_  
_get your parents permission before going onli- oh who am i kidding_


End file.
